international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
Austria's Got Talent VII
Austria's Got Talent VII will be the seventh edition of the Austrian music competition as well as the Austrian national selection for International Music Festival 39. The show will take place in the Bosch-Halle, which is located in located in Wels, Austria and hosted by Larissa Marolt. Presenters On 18 June 2017, ORF announced that Austrian fashion model and actress Larissa Marolt would host the sole show. However, reports later claimed that a male presenter would join her, though ORF claimed that they did not have any plans to do so. Location .}} On 18 June 2017, ORF announced that the seventh edition of Austria's Got Talent would be held in the Wels. In the city, indoor sporting arena Bosch-Halle will host the contest with a capacity of 9,060 people. The city of Wels announced later that the venue would be renovated in time for the contest, for "the best possible show." Format ORF officially opened the submission period to participate on 1 May 2017, which closed on 1 June. On 5 June 2017, ORF announced that they had received a total of 398 entries with many artists having sent more than one song; this also marked the highest submission number. ORF then stated that multiple panels of professionals would shortlist the amount to 100, where new panels would shortlist to 25. All panels would then join together to shortlist the 25 songs to the eight competing entries. Despite the shortlisting process details, ORF stated on 24 June 2017 that 474 entries were actually received, but the number had been shorted down by now. On 7 July 2017, ORF revealed that they had handpicked six of these songs to compete in the current edition, with the rest saved for "the future". Due to the controversy inflicted from the previous edition, ORF decided to not include any returning singers for the first time ever in the history of the competition. However, this angered some returnees who submitted a song, which led ORF to give "at least one" spot in the next edition to a returnee. Artist announcements Unlike the artist announcement system used since the fourth edition, the artists remained a mystery until the show was broadcast. } |- !align="center"| 2 | ft. | "King Without a Throne" | UK |- !align="center"| 3 | , & | "Hunter" | DE |- !align="center"| 4 | ft. | "Hold" |rowspan="3" |- !align="center"| 5 | | "Northern Lights" |- !align="center"| 6 | ft. | "Krank" (Sick) |- |} Results Final Broadcast and votes Official album | Length = TBC | Label = | Producer = | Last album = Austria's Got Talent: Linz VI (2016) | This album = Austria's Got Talent: Wels VII (2017) | Next album = Austria's Got Talent: VIII (2017) }} Austria's Got Talent: Wels VII is the official compilation album of the contest, put together by and was released by on 18 July and physically on 23 July 2017. The album features all six participating entries, including ZOË's opening act song. Charts See also * Austria's Got Talent * International Music Festival * Austria External links